


Reaching Nirvana

by RinRinTheHeckinKidd



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, Demons, Emotions, F/M, God - Freeform, Gore, Implied Death, Junkyard - Freeform, Karma - Freeform, Karma Temple, Nirvana - Freeform, Possible Character Death, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tokyo (City), War, i do not comprehend, possible heat/sera, relationship, shin megami tensei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRinTheHeckinKidd/pseuds/RinRinTheHeckinKidd
Summary: In a dying world ridden with war the tribes of the Tokyo Junkyard fight to reach Nirvana. Embryon, lead by Shiro, was the smallest of the tribes, however, it was gaining strength rather quickly. During a squirmish with the Vanguards, a strange object is discovered. Upon activation, it changes the course of the war and the lives of all the members of each tribe, along with the discovery of a mysterious girl.





	Reaching Nirvana

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have major spoilers for the game Digital Devil Saga 1 and 2. It will follow most of the story pretty closely, the only exception being parts with character/character. Any of the player choice parts may be kinda different from how they are in the game. If they are not it will just be whatever I chose for my first playthrough. The part of Seraph is a female character named Shiro. I know i put Gale/Reader in the tags because it will probably happen (he is the bestest child in existence fight me) but if it doesn't i will remove it. I don't know how often I will update, but ill try to do it often.  
> Anyway with that out of the way I hope you enjoy. 
> 
>  
> 
> All characters (except Shiro) and storylines (except romantic split-offs) belong to Atlus and the Creators of Digital Devil Saga.

"No, please,"  
There is no turning back. I found the answer. Man should return to its origins, and embrace the truth.  
"That isn't true."  
You, like me, need only what was lost.  
"Stop it."  
I will release the uncontrollable rage that lurks inside them...  
The fury of the demons.  
"No!!"

A light rain gently falls onto the surrounding wasteland. The ruins of buildings and other debris can be seen for miles, accenting the unlivable conditions of the surrounding Junkyard. A tall tower can be seen in the background, signaling the territory of the Vanguards. In the center of it all lies a green, pulsing pod shaped like an egg. A relatively safe distance away a group of five people observed the field sat behind walls of oddly shaped concrete, weapons drawn. The tall, pink-haired woman had her Sniper Rifle propped against a hole in the wall. She brought a metal eyepiece to her face and surveyed the land.  
"I've never seen anything like it before," she paused and removed it from her eye. "You should take a look, Shiro." She said as she tossed it to a girl with long, neatly styled silver hair who was clutching a pistol. 

She caught it and brought the object to her eye without a word. The object functioned like a telescope or binoculars, enlarging whatever she looked at. Looking around Shiro could see several groups of armed soldiers. Vanguards. The small group was easily outnumbered by them. Among the group was Harley, the Vanguard leader.

"Harley's there," Shiro stated

Without another word, she turned her gaze to the mysterious mass in the center of the field. Upon closer inspection, the mass had tentacle-like roots reaching deep into the earth. Its pulsing surface seemed to be covered in scale-like skin. 'No Data' flashed across the screen of the metal tool that was being used to observe it.

"Well, that didn't tell us much," Shiro sighed.  
She switched the pistol to her right hand and looked at the other three companions she had with her. One was a straight-faced and serious looking man with green hair and a grey hood. He carried an Assult Rifle. The other was a brutish looking man with red, shaggy hair. His weapon was a Grenade Launcher. The last was a man with purple dreadlocks and a Machine Gun. She turned back to the land and enemies ahead of her. She raised her ringed left hand and waved it in their direction. Shiro then pointed to the sky.  
All five of them loaded and cocked their weapons.  
She then pointed straight ahead.  
The three men ran out on the command, prepared to exchanged fire with the Vanguards.  
"New recruits are available," the tall woman said, "but leaders are irreplaceable. Remember that, Shiro." She gave a nod in acknowledgment before running out after the others. The four of them slid down the cover of the hill and ran toward the center. Harley signaled his troops out in response. Shiro ducked behind a large slab of debris for cover and quickly took in her surroundings. On top of a tall pillar in front of her sat a black cat with a bell around its neck. She could feel its grey eyes peering deep into her soul.  
The sounds gunfire and the sight of Vanguards falling brought Shiro out of her trance and scared off the cat. A soldier fired a crossbow in her direction. Instead of ducking down she quickly lept from her spot. The bolts lodged into the slab as it began to glow before being blown to pieces. Firing behind her and the blood flowing from the arm and throat of the soldier marked in green clothing told her that one of her companions had killed him.  
The blast had knocked Shiro to the ground, but she quickly regained her footing and began returning the fire. She was quickly overwhelmed by the bolts and bullets flying in her direction. She fired at them, breaking and stopping each of them before they reached her until she ran out of bullets. She could feel her pulse rise and adrenaline run through her blood as the enemy's attack closed in.  
The three men stationed behind her jumped in at that moment and covered her, deflecting the bullets in the nick of time. The collision of the bullets, explosive bolts, and granades caused a major explosion in the center of it all, near the strange mass.  
Shiro scrambled to her feet and got to cover as she reloaded her pistol. As the smoke and dust cleared nobody shot their weapon. Looking up, Shiro could see the reason why. The mas had begun to move. The roots of it wiggled and stretched and the center began to glow a lime green.  
"Warning to the Vanguards," the green-haired man said with his weapon raised, "remove the unidentified object at coordinates 2314 5873. Failure to comply will be deemed as an act of war."  
The five listened intently. For a moment the only sounds were the rustling of the now squirming roots of whatever was between them and the Vanguards. Then, after a moment of silence, the voice of Harley spoke through the relative silence.  
"Warning to the Embryon, remove the unidentified object from coordinates 2314 5873. Failure to comply will be deemed as an act of war."  
The five gave each other a confused look. Suddenly The object made a high-pitched screeching noise, similar to that of a fork and knife scratching against a plate. This snapped everyone's attention back to it. A small ball shot out of it into the air, then came crashing back down into it. The mass exploded, blanketing the surrounding area in a blinding light. Shiro shielded her eyes. Everything went silent. Opening her eyes she looked around. Everyone in sight where being hit with small balls of light, similar to the one that caused the explosion. Upon being hit everyone looked like they were in a moment of agony as if their organs were ripped from there body or they were dismembered limb by limb. One of these said balls came directly at her and went straight through her chest. Her hands instinctively touched the spot but there was no wound. The pain, however, was horrible. She could barely breathe, her lungs were on fire and her sight began to cloud. All of that burning pain then instantly shot up to her cheeks. It was as if someone had lit her face on fire. Everyone around her was experiencing something similar. Vanguards, Embryon, everyone. Something was happening. Her body felt different. Something unfamiliar, something crippling yet empowering. Shiro weakly looked around. People's bodies were changing. Their veins were a bright purple and their skin a pitch black. Their bodies contorted into impossible, inhuman shapes. Harley was the one she saw change. The scope still attached to her eye displayed yellow text. 'Eat them all' 'Eat them all.' over and over it said this until it covered the screen entirely. Harley and many others screamed in pain as they were shaped into monsters. As Shiro fell to her knees she could have sworn she saw him transform into some kind of ...zebra? Whatever he had become had the head of a zebra, stood on two legs, and had the fins of a shark. She then saw him attack and eat, devour, other soldiers before she fell into unconsciousness. The last thing she was were the words om mani padme hum and varna flash on the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fantastic and overall great game. It is probably my favorite in the series. I honestly can't do it justice, especially in a work like this. I implore you to play it for yourself if anything at all in this story seems like it would interest you, it will be well worth your time.


End file.
